The Man of Honor
by XDpersonXD
Summary: Lisbon is getting married to Jane, but is that what she really wants? Cho is Lisbon's man of honor(kind of like a maid of honor-but with a man instead of a girl) but can he watch her marry Jane? This is a Cho/Lisbon-Chisbon, if you will, story but only after some drama. I know it sounds weird, but just give it a whirl. Rating is for language.
1. Chapter 1

AN: ok this is my first fanfic and I'm kind of nervous. I have noticed that our fandom doesn't have many underdog ships so I started writing this one. I call the ship: Chisbon (Cho/Lisbon). WARNING: this is an extremely OOC and slightly AU story. Just to let ya'll know, I am an extreme Jisbon shipper, I just wanted to try something new and weird. Enjoy XP! Btw thank you so much to Mentalgal; without you I wouldn't have posted this story. One more thing… I cuss a lot and sometimes it transfers into my writing…sorry.

Disclaimer: if I owned it jisbon would be canon right now and I would have my new boots.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kimball Cho was a confused man

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He arrived at his apartment complex more pissed than he had been in a long time. He climbed the stairs leading to his apartment, which was on the top floor. When he went in the door, he slammed it a little harder than necessary. "**_FUCK!"_** He yelled loudly after the door was shut.

**_*earlier that day*_**

"Oh my god, Patrick, yes!" Cho heard Lisbon say.

He looked up from his paperwork. What he saw surprised the hell out of him. Jane was on one knee in front of Lisbon with a very expensive looking ring in his hand.

Van Pelt jumped up from where she sat and told them both congratulations excitedly. Cho just sat there, stunned. Eventually, he got up and told both of them congratulations.

**_*now*_**

Cho wondered why he hadn't told Lisbon how he really felt."Damn," he muttered while stripping down to his boxers and getting into bed

It had been a very, very long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Cho went into work feeling a little bit better than he had the night before. He had decided that he was going to tell Lisbon how he really felt.

_What's the worst that could happen_, he thought. _Even if she does have feelings for me, I will have to switch units, and if she doesn't, I sure as hell won't stick around to watch Jane and Lisbon be happy together_.

When he finally got into work, he was the first one there, as usual

**_*Lisbon's POV*_**

Lisbon arrived home feeling like crap. Why the_ hell_ did she accept Jane's marriage proposal? She wasn't truly in love with him, an infatuation maybe, but definitely not love, but then again, the man she really loved was not and would never be in love with her.

Before she went to bed, she thought _Kimball Cho would never love someone like me_. She fell asleep in a very deep depression.

The next morning she arrived at work second, like usual, Cho was always there first. "Hey, Cho" she said cheerily, though that wasn't how she really felt, far from it, actually.

"Hey, boss," he replied in his deep voice that she had come to love so much, _when he actually used it,_ she thought.

**_*Cho's POV*_**

"Hey, boss," I said,"can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, Cho, I needed to talk to you anyway, come on into my office."

_It's now or never_, I thought to myself.

As I walked into her office I wondered what she had to talk to me about.

**_*Lisbon's POV*_**

"Cho, just go ahead and sit down," I said as we walked into my office."Boss, what did you need to talk to me about?" I hesitated before replying." We have been best friends for what, 17 years now?" I asked. "yeah, almost 18 years now I suppose," he replied.

"Well, I have a question for you."I said. "Yes?" he responded.

"Would you help me with the wedding, be a … I don't know … a man of honor if you will" he looked at me with a face that showed … sorrow? Eventually he replied "Yeah, that sounds great, Teresa – may I call you that?" I became instantly happy. "As long as I can call you Kimball," I said playfully. "I can live with that" he said back, wearing one of his rare but amazing smiles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN 2: ok I now have that typed out… please review doesn't matter if you loved it or hated it just tell me and I am very open to constructive criticism, just no flames … thanks for trying this out :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN: okay you guys, sorry it took so long to write this chapter, my computer was being shitty and not working. This is a good amount longer than my last chapter; I hope that this makes up for the amount of time it took to pos. I almost forgot to include this but this is now extremely AU because the CBI is still there, I probably won't mention red john much, but for the purposes of this story, he is dead. Again this is a very, very, very OOC story.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the mentalist, only my mistakes and the plot. If I did own it however, Jane and Lisbon would be together by now._**

Now, read on :D :

x

"So, Cho, we have decided a wedding date."

I looked up from my desk, "Oh really!" trying to sound genuinely happy and enthusiastic. "Yeah, it's going to be on Saturday march 15th." I was shocked. "Teresa you do know that is less than 3 months away right?!" "Yeah," she replied.

I bit my tongue trying not to tell her what I was thinking _Teresa, you cant marry Jane because I'm madly in love with you and I think you love_ _me too, _instead I said "so do you have any other major plans that I should know about?"

"Yes," she replied "I think I have the perfect wedding colors; purple and blue." Those were actually pretty good colors. I quickly corrected that thought. Those would be pretty good colors if it was our wedding, not her marriage to Jane.

x

The next day, I noticed that Jane wasn't there, which was weird, considering how Jane's head was practically up Lisbon's ass since they got engaged.

Around 4:50 I went to Lisbon's office and asked where Jane was. Apparently he was trying to convince Lisbon's brothers into attending their wedding, he had even went all the way up to Chicago, she had given up weeks ago, but he wouldn't have it.

He would be in Chicago until Monday morning; her exact words were "I don't have to deal with his bullshit antics for three happy days."

x

Two hours later, I finished up all of my paperwork. I got ready to head home and stopped by Lisbon's office. I told her that I as heading home and if she needed anything to call me, all she responded with was "Kay."

x

I had been at home for all of thirty minutes when my phone started ringing.

I looked at the caller id before I answered, it was Teresa. I answered, "hey reese cup.' I then heard a snort on the other line. "What the hell kind of nickname is that?" She said in that beautiful voice of hers. "I don't even know, I'm just trying to see how much I can mess with you before you kill me," I said with a laugh.

"Well can I crash at your place, mine has no power. Something about a damn transformer being blown, whatever the hell that means."

"Sure," I said, trying to contain my excitement and not let it show. "Alright, I'll be over I thirty minutes"

"I'll see you then, bye." After I hung up I ran around the house trying to find extra pillows and blankets, only to find that I had none, and I mean _zero_.

Well, I thought to myself, either she's sleeping in my bed or we aren't sleeping at all. I didn't have to clean up; my time in the military taught me to be neat and organized.

*Lisbon's POV*

I showed up about ten minutes later than I was supposed to. Hey it wasn't my fault I had to shower _– oh, shit – I forgot to bring any extra clothes other than what I had on_.

When I got there Kimball _– i needed to come up with a nickname for him_ – oh, god, I'm rambling and who knew where those random thoughts will take me.

Anyways Kimball seemed exited. "Hey reese cup." He quipped playfully. I only responded by punching his arm.

* Cho's POV *

"Come in," I said. Once she was in I shut the door and showed her around the house, I then proceeded to plop down on the couch. She followed suit.

"God, I'm exhausted," she said. "Oh yeah . . . about that . . . "I started to say nervously. "What?" she asked. "Well . . . I . . . I um don't have any extra pillows so I guess you will have to bunk with me tonight." I said, trying not to sound exited or happy. "okay." Was all she responded with.

_ Wait?! Was that a look of excitement on her beautiful face!_

* Lisbon's POV *

The moment that he told me that I would have to sleep with him tonight, I was ecstatic. It took everything I had not to show it. And to be honest, I wasn't totally sure that it didn't show.

After a little bit, he showed me to his room and took off his shirt and pants and climbed in the bed. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?! "He said, "I'm not going to change my sleeping habits." He said with a laugh. "By the way where is your Lisbon jersey? I didn't see it as you came in."

"Oh yeah . . . "I responded," I need to borrow some sweat pants and a t – shirt."

"Kay, they are in the top left drawer" I grabbed the pants and shirt then ran to the bathroom to change. When I got back I climbed in the other side of the bed and got under the covers.

We talked for about an hour about the wedding and decided that we would have it held in my church and my reverend would officiate the ceremony. A little bit after that I drifted off to sleep, wishing that I was about to marry Kimball instead of Jane.

_Oh well, I thought, at least we are becoming best friends._

_ x_

AN2: thank you so much for reading. Please review, I am very open to constructive criticism, but not flames. Also, I need help coming up with a nickname for Kimball, either leave it in your review or PM me your suggestions. Please r & r . . . reviews make me happy :D.


End file.
